You and I
by Celeron911
Summary: Narurto bahkan menggapnya tidak serius, baginya sasuke hanyalah remaja SMA yang dalam masa pubernya. tapi pemuda itu terus mengejarnya, dan ternyata Sasuke adalah penerus perusahaan besar tempatnya bekerja/ Sasuke benar-benar tertarik dengan pemuda itu, ia melupakan fakta umurnya yang berbeda jauh, ia harus mendapatkannya/SASUNARU


**Disclamer: Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

**Genre: Romance & ...**

**Rating: M (nanti)**

**Pair: SASUNARU**

**WARNING: AU, TYPO, MISTYPO, OOC, SHOUNENAI/BOYSLOVE**

**saya tidak akan berkata DLDR, karena saya tahu anda telah tahu isi dari fic ini. saya menerima segala bentuk kritik terkecuali untuk pair.**

**a/b: "TALK" & 'MIND'**

* * *

><p>Rasanya seperti orang gila, menunggu selama tiga jam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah kariawan biasa walaupun dari perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal, jika sang atasan mengatakan A berarti dia harus mengerjakan A atau dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya, sedang mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang mudah.<p>

Menghirup tehnya sedikit kemudian menghembuskan napas itulah yang dia lakukukan selama 2 jam terakhir, seperti idiot pikirnya.

"Triririing~." Ponsel disakunya berdering, dengan agak terburu ia meregohnya.

'Klik'.

"Mosih-mosih, Sakura?"

"Naruto, hari ini kliennya tidak datang karena ada masalah, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ucap Sakura enteng disebereng sana.

ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

><p>Kesialan apa lagi yang akan Uzumaki Naruto dapatkan hari ini, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kekantor ia harus berlari beberapa blok karena dikejar anjing tetangganya yang sepertinya telah terserang virus rabies dan sialnya diantara ratusan orang yang berada di kompleksnya entah kenapa anjing itu malah tergila-gila padanya, dan karena insiden kejar mengejar tersebut ia mendapat ceramah panjang dari atasannya karena telat selama dua jam. tidak berhenti sampai disitu, karena ketelatannya ia juga mendapat hukuman untuk menjemput seorang klien di bandara yang seharusnya itu adalah tugas seorang supir.<p>

Naruto berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke halte, ia tidak sabar untuk pulang. setelah ini dia akan berendam kemudian memasak ramen ughh perutnya bener-benar keroncongan.

Dia duduk disebelah remaja yang mengenakan seragam SMA, ditelinganya terpasang headset putih ia memejamkan matanya namun Naruto yakin anak itu tidak te tidur dilihat dari keningnya yang berkerut samar. Naruto menyamankan duduknya, busnya mungkin datang sekitar 15 menit lagi. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya namun sedikit pergerakan dari arah anak SMA tadi membuatnya kembali tersadar. ia melirik acuh, anak itu menatapnya intens.

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto karena merasa risih terus dipandangi.

"Bisa paman duduk diujung sana saja." Kata remaja itu datar.

"Tidak bisa. Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?." Tukas Naruto sensi,

'Terserah aku dong mau duduk dimana halte inikan milik umum dan sialan baby face gini dipanggil paman, aku masih 23 tahuuuuuuun.' Sungut Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau bau, seperti orang yang tidak pernah mandi dan baumu itu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Eh, benarkah?." Ttanyanya polos sambil mencium keteknya bergantian.

"Hn." Anak itu meutar matanya bosan.

"Hehe, sepertinya ia. Baiklah aku akan pindah." Kata Naruto nyengir malu-malu.

"Tidak usah."

"Eh, kenapa? bukankah kau bilang terganggu dengan bauku?." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Busnyan sudah datang Dobe." Remaja itu beranjak menuju kebus diikuti Naruto yang merutuki kebodohannya.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang jalan Naruto mencoba tidak bergerak agar baunya tidak menyebar kemena-mana, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah apalagi ia dan remaja SMA itu harus kembali duduk bersebelahan berhubung hanya tersisa dua kursi penumpang.<p>

"Maaf ya, kau pasti tersiksa dengan bauku." Naruto tertunduk, ia benar-benar malu. Seharusnya ia besikap bisa saja disampinyakan cuma remaja ingusan, dia mungkin lebih tua sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun, tapi entah kenapa aura anak itu terasa menekannya tidak beda jauh dengan aura bosnya yang dingin itu.

"Tak apa, lama kelamaan aku malah menikmatinya." Ucap anak itu pelen tanpa sadar.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?."

"Ah… kubilang siapa namamu?." Ucap anak itu cepat, mengalihkan ucapan gilanya tadi.

"Oh namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku baru 23 tahun jadi jangan panggil aku paman, kalau kamu?." Kata naruto riang, melupakan fakta bau badannya.

"Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Sasuke, kau tinggal dimana?."

"Di Konoha distrik. Kau sendiri?."

"Wah sama. tapi aku di distrik. distrik ya? Aku punya kenalan yang tinggal didistrikmu dan setauku yang tinggal disana Cuma orang kaya. Iyakan?." Kenalan yang Naruto maksud adalah bosnya, Naruto pernah sekali kesana, rumah-rumah yang berdiri didistrik itu bak istana, apalagi rumah bosnya yang merupakan orang terkaya di jepang .

"hn." Sasuke tersenyum memandangi Naruto yang terus berceloteh tentang ini dan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu, seolah lama saling mengenal padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"ah Sasuke, aku akan turun. Sampai jumpa, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata Naruto yang kemudian memencet tombol disampingnya.

Sesaat kamudian Naruto telah turun dari bus dan melambai kepadanya dengan seulas senyum. Tapi apa ini? Ada perasaan ganjal dalam hatinya, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam dirinya Naruto pergi. Betapa Sasuke menyesal kenapa ia tadi tidak meminta nomor posel Naruto ataukah alamat rumahnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana, haruska ia berhenti dan mengejar Naruto. Ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang, kenapa sekarang ia malah seperti remaja ababil begini.

Sasuke tidak bisa merelakan Naruto pergi , ia tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang pertama kali membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ini begitu saja.

'aku harus berhenti… berhenti!'

**TBC/END?**

* * *

><p><em>Haloooooo…^_^ saya Backspace atau panggil aja Delet (namaku aneh?makasih -_-) oh ya saya masih baru soal menulis fanfic, tapi saya udah lama kok di ffn. karena saya udah ngersain yang namanya jadi reader, silent reader, flamer, reviewer makanya saya penasaran jadi autohor, dan hasilnya tadaaaa gaje, tapi ini adalah usaha terbaik saya jadi mohon bimbingannya buat teman-teman, adek-adek, kakak-kakak sekalian. Berhubung nantinya rate M , rencanaya saya mau upload pas umur saya sah 18 tahun sekitar sebulan lagi, tapi keburu saya gak mood jadinya oplod sekarang deh :D. Oh ya, Kalo ada yang minat chap.2nya saya akan lanjut, tapi kalo gak ada saya tetap gak nyerah ngeramein pair SASUNARU, tapi fic yang ini bakal ditinggalin terus kalo ada waktu baru buat yang lain :v #maunya.<em>

_._

_._

_._

**Review plis ↓**


End file.
